


I'll Remember

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Childhood, Explicit Sexual Content, Het and Slash, M/M, Memories, Revenge, Slash, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un uomo, sposato e padre, torna nella sua casa d'infanzia. I ricordi fanno ancora male, quelli di un uomo dagli occhi azzurri che gli avrebbe cambiato la vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ricordi d'infanzia

“Papà!”  
La voce del bambino risuonava per la casa, amplificata dalle stanze vuote. Con curiosità guardò verso l’inizio delle scale, verso quel buio che qualche ora prima aveva inghiottito suo padre e non glielo aveva ancora restituito.  
Gettò un’occhiata alle sue spalle: la mamma era china sugli scatoloni, troppo impegnata a imballare con cura i soprammobili per prestargli attenzione. Erano passati tre anni dalla morte tragica dei nonni in un incidente stradale, quei signori che il piccolo Mark non si ricordava neanche ma che aveva sempre visto nelle foto incorniciate sopra il caminetto della loro casa ad Atlanta. Ed erano ormai due anni che mamma insisteva per vendere quella dimora chiusa; papà si era opposto finché aveva potuto, poi aveva dovuto cedere a quelle richieste pressanti.  
Ora eccoli lì, intenti a portare via tutti quei ricordi prima che arrivino i nuovi proprietari. Mark riportò la sua attenzione al piano di sopra e cominciò a salire i gradini cercando di fare il minimo rumore possibile. Era un bambino sveglio, molto intelligente per i suoi sei anni, lo dicevano tutti; aveva capito che c’era qualcosa di diverso del solito, che suo padre non era lo stesso Christopher di tutti i giorni. Da quando erano entrati là dentro si comportava come un estraneo e Mark si era stupito che la madre non si accorgesse di niente. arrivò sano e salvo fino al pianerottolo: davanti a lui si apriva un corridoio costeggiato da porte chiuse, tranne l’ultima lievemente socchiusa. Senza pensarci, Mark si diresse verso questa e l’aprì quel tanto che bastava per entrare. Il padre era fermo davanti alla finestra, spalle alla porta, le mani strette al davanzale. Il bambino pensò che avesse visto qualcosa di interessante: di fronte a lui, però, non c’era altro che un alto albero che in parte impediva la vista della casa dei vicini.  
Prima di avvicinarsi si guardò un attimo intorno, emozionato al pensiero di trovarsi nella stanza di suo papà quando era più giovane. Perché non c’erano dubbi a proposito, i nonni avevano mantenuto la camera uguale a come Christopher l’aveva lasciata per andare all’università. I poster della squadra di football preferita alle pareti, la scrivania impolverata, le foto incorniciate che lo mostravano sempre sorridente con parenti e amici: tutto era come sedici anni prima.  
Mark camminò verso di lui, cercando di non fare rumore; l’uomo era talmente concentrato che non si accorse di niente finché il figlio non gli afferrò il braccio con un urletto di gioia. Christopher si riscosse, spostando con uno scatto lo sguardo sul bambino; alla vista di quegli occhi, il piccolo smise di sorridere. Decisamente quell’uomo non era suo padre, lui non si sarebbe mai comportato così.  
“Papà?” chiese timidamente.  
“Cosa vuoi?” La voce dell’uomo nascondeva a malapena l’irritazione. “Ti avevo detto di restare giù.”  
“Ma io mi annoio…” mugolò Mark, tentando di intenerirlo. “Giochiamo?”  
“Torna da tua madre.” Rispose Christopher. Senza aggiungere altro riportò lo sguardo sul giardino.  
“Dai, papà…”  
“Vai via!” L’urlo fece tremare il bambino che si convinse ancora di più dell’improvvisa pazzia del genitore. Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime e assunse il tipico broncio dei capricci, ma anche stavolta il padre gli negò la sua attenzione; così si diresse strascicando i piedi verso la porta e se ne tornò al piano di sotto, supplicando qualche coccola dalla mamma.  
Per Christopher fu come se tutto questo non fosse successo; da quando era entrato in quella casa, la sua vita era tornata indietro di tanti anni.  
Ripercorreva con la mente tutti i momenti felici della sua infanzia… fino al giorno in cui la sua esistenza era cambiata.  
A differenza di suo figlio, l’uomo non era mai stato molto sveglio; intelligente, certo, ma chiuso nel suo mondo frutto delle letture e della fantasia. Era cresciuto così, senza mai voler affrontare la realtà, orgoglio dei genitori che vedevano nel loro unico figlio un futuro professore o dottore. Era felice, niente lo rendeva insicuro… fino a quel fatidico giorno.  
Christopher chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non soccombere a quei ricordi ancora così sconvolgenti per lui. Era un giorno come quello: il primo sole di aprile illuminava la strada mentre lui si dirigeva verso casa, la borsa con i libri di scuola che gli pendeva dalla spalla. Aveva quattordici anni, però la sua ingenuità lo faceva sembrare ancora un bambino; passava le sue giornate a leggere, a studiare e a giocare a basket con gli amici, ma non partecipava alle loro ‘incursioni’ nello spogliatoio delle ragazze, né si divertiva a spiarle mentre facevano ginnastica. Per lui le donne erano ancora un mondo astratto, creato dalle foto conturbanti sui giornali.  
Era questo il ragazzo che faceva la solita strada per tornare a casa sua. Ma quel giorno c’era qualcosa di diverso dalla solita routine. Davanti alla villetta confinante con la loro, disabitata da ormai molti anni, era fermo un camion dei traslochi. Incuriosito, Christopher si avvicinò alla porta aperta dalla quale entravano e uscivano operai, portando scatoloni pesanti e mobili incartati nel cellophane. Erano così poche le novità in quel quartiere, abitato solo da famiglie benestanti, che il primo cambiamento provocava scalpore. Restò fermo vicino alla scaletta dell’ingresso per alcuni minuti fino a che una mano gli strinse la spalla destra.  
“E tu cosa ci fai qui?”  
Spaventato per essere stato colto in fallo, il ragazzo si voltò di scatto verso quella voce sconosciuta. Non avrebbe saputo descrivere il suo interlocutore, l’unica cosa che gli rimase impressa furono due occhi azzurri che lo guardavano come nessuno aveva mai fatto.  
Due occhi che lo avrebbero segnato per sempre.


	2. L’uomo che viveva nella casa accanto

Occhi azzurri.  
Christopher continuò a vederseli davanti per i giorni a venire. Durante la notte, erano il suo ultimo ricordo prima di addormentarsi. Quando si svegliava, erano ancora lì ad aspettarlo.  
Eppure non riusciva a capire perché lo turbassero così tanto…  
Non l’aveva più rivisto, se non di sfuggita, dalla finestra della sua casa. Grazie a sua madre e alle altre donne del quartiere, aveva saputo che si chiamava Jonathan e che aveva quasi trent’anni. Era sposato, aveva un bimbo neonato e faceva il dottore presso il vicino ospedale.  
Al ragazzo quei chiacchiericci non erano mai interessati, eppure quell’uomo continuava ad esercitare su di lui una strana influenza che non sapeva spiegarsi.  
Alla fine, scuotendo la testa, optò per una semplice curiosità infantile e tentò di farsela passare, dedicandosi ad altri pensieri.  
Fino a quando, pochi giorni dopo, mamma non ebbe la geniale idea di mandarlo a chiedere un po’ di zucchero ai vicini. Era la scusa più vecchia del mondo: dietro l’invito c’era la tacita richiesta di spiare quella casa che ancora nessuno aveva visitato, per poi riferire tutto a lei e alle sue amiche. Christopher lo aveva già fatto un sacco di volte, era un esperto ormai in spionaggio, ma quel giorno si presentò alla porta accanto col cuore in gola. Aveva paura che gli aprisse quell’uomo e non sapeva come comportarsi al momento in cui i suoi occhi avrebbero incontrato quelle iridi color del cielo. D’altronde aveva anche paura, una paura fottuta di non riuscire a vederlo.  
Cosa cazzo ti sta succedendo, Chris? È solo un uomo, non ti mangia.  
Quando sentì la maniglia girare, abbassò automaticamente lo sguardo fissandolo sulla punta delle sue scarpe. Trattenne il fiato, fino a quando non sentì la stessa voce di qualche giorno prima.  
“Ciao, ragazzino. Non ci siamo già visti?”  
Non aveva notato quanto il timbro della voce fosse totalmente inadatto agli occhi. Quelli erano così dolci, sembravano angelici, mentre il suono era roco e basso. Quasi diabolico, anche se Christopher non aveva veramente idea di come parlassero i diavoli.  
“Mamma… ha… bisogno… di… un po’… di… zucchero… per… piacere…” disse impiegandoci più tempo del dovuto. Sembrava in trance, le parole non gli volevano uscire dalla bocca.  
L’uomo rimase in silenzio e non si mosse. Probabilmente sta valutando quanto sono stupido pensò il ragazzo, tenendo ancora ferma la sua attenzione sui lacci delle Converse.  
“Vieni” si limitò a rispondere alla fine. L’ombra sparì, Jonathan doveva essere rientrato in casa. Christopher diede tempo al suo cuore per battere normalmente – o almeno, quasi normalmente – e lo seguì, dribblando gli scatoloni ancora ammassati in terra.  
Il padrone di casa si muoveva con agilità, le gambe fasciate da jeans aderenti che il ragazzo si ricordava di aver visto solo alle femmine. I maschi che conosceva, compreso suo padre, portavano jeans larghi e comodi perché quello che dovevano mettere in mostra ‘si vedeva ad occhio nudo’, per citare il suo amico Charlie. Le donne invece dovevano esibire i loro fondoschiena, farsi ammirare e provocare… com’è che Charlie la chiamava? Ah, sì: la ‘tempesta ormonale’.  
Solo i gay portavano i pantaloni stretti, come quelli di Jonathan. O almeno così gli aveva detto suo padre. Lui i gay neanche sapeva cosa fossero!  
Christopher lo raggiunse in cucina: l’uomo stava armeggiando nell’armadietto della dispensa, alla ricerca della confezione di zucchero. Con le braccia alzate in quel modo, la maglietta gli era risalita scoprendo i fianchi; con un tuffo al cuore, il ragazzo vide che i pantaloni lasciavano scoperto l’elastico delle mutande. Sopra di queste, faceva bella mostra di sé un drago tatuato.  
‘I tatuaggi se li fanno solo i marinai, le puttane, i carcerati e i finocchi’, sempre per citare un’altra perla di saggezza di Christopher Foster Senior. Junior si trovò allora a pensare a quale categoria appartenesse il suo vicino.  
“Pensi che possa bastare?”  
Il cuore di Chris fece un balzo; era troppo assorbito nei suoi pensieri che non si era accorto che Jonathan aveva già riempito una tazza con lo zucchero e ora gliela stava porgendo.  
“Gra-grazie” balbettò, prendendogliela dalle mani.  
Ancora quegli occhi azzurri che stavolta lo fissavano più divertiti che incuriositi.  
“Prego, Christopher Foster” rispose l’uomo, aggiungendo un sorriso alle parole.  
Per poco la tazza non gli scivolò dalle mani. Sapeva il suo nome! Come era possibile? Oddio, non era poi così strano… lui era l’unico adolescente dei dintorni.  
“Salutami i tuoi genitori” aggiunse, senza smettere di fissarlo.  
Il ragazzo si limitò ad annuire; nella stanza era sceso un silenzio imbarazzante, sapeva che doveva andarsene ma non ci riusciva. Seriamente, era come se le sue scarpe fossero incollate al pavimento della cucina.  
L’uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso. “Ehi, tutto bene?”  
“Sì… cioè, no… cioè, non lo so… io…”  
Christopher sentì le sue guance avvampare come quando aveva la febbre alta. Strinse forte la tazza al petto e senza aggiungere altro si catapultò nel corridoio, correndo a perdifiato oltre la porta e fermandosi solo quando fu sano e salvo a casa sua.  
Ma anche quando si fu chiuso l’uscio alle spalle, il ragazzo sentì su di sé quello sguardo che sembrava più di un diavolo che di un angelo.  
Sorrideva. Lo aveva visto, seppure per pochi istanti, prima di fuggire dalla cucina: mentre lo guardava, Jonathan stava sorridendo. Un sorriso che lui non aveva mai visto.

_Continua..._


	3. Se volevi sincerità

Ci vollero giorni prima che il cuore di Christopher tornasse a battere quasi normalmente. Si chiuse in casa, giustificandosi con un’improvvisa malattia dai sintomi strani che variavano di momento in momento. Il dottore la etichettò come ‘sindrome adolescenziale’, probabilmente causata dal primo amore.  
Amore?  
Era dunque questo ciò che provava? Quel vuoto allo stomaco, quel languore che gli faceva piegare le gambe, quella disperata voglia di rivederlo, anche se per pochi istanti?  
Impossibile, lui non era gay; non che avesse molte prove della sua eterosessualità, però era logico che lo fosse. Insomma, era fuori discussione anche solo pensare ad un’assurdità del genere.  
Doveva solo stare lontano dal suo vicino finché non fosse guarito del tutto.  
Progetto difficile da realizzare quando rientrò a scuola, ma non impossibile. Al ritorno, quando passava davanti a quella casa, correva a perdifiato, fermandosi solo dopo aver chiuso la porta alle sue spalle; se gli capitava di uscire, invece, faceva il giro lungo per evitare anche solo in incontrarlo.  
Christopher era ormai convinto di aver risolto la situazione; fu allora che scoprì che il Destino non si faceva fregare così facilmente. Un giorno, mentre scendeva le scale della scuola con la solita andatura strascicata e lo zaino sulle spalle, si trovò davanti Jonathan. Se ne stava appoggiato alla sua macchina, le braccia incrociate sul petto, gli occhi coperti da un paio di occhiali da sole.  
Sorrideva.  
Sorrideva a lui.  
“Ehi, ragazzino, vuoi un passaggio a casa?”  
In quel momento Christopher ebbe un’altra lezione di vita; scoprì che esistevano la voce della ragione e quella del cuore e che, per quanto la prima urlasse e strepitasse ( _Perché è qui? Non è un caso, è venuto per te!_ ), non riusciva a coprire la seconda, capace di insinuarsi in maniera strisciante dentro di lui.  
Così, senza neanche rendersene conto, si trovò seduto accanto a Jonathan, con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé alla ricerca di un qualsiasi argomento di conversazione.  
“È andato tutto bene a scuola?”  
Il ragazzo ebbe un brivido. Quella voce… “Sì…”  
“Bene. Lo studio è importante; se ti impegni, ti prepari ad un brillante futuro.”  
Stavolta Christopher si limitò ad annuire e basta, tentando di concentrare la sua attenzione sul cruscotto. Sentì un dito dell’uomo accarezzargli la coscia; per fortuna aveva la cintura, altrimenti sarebbe schizzato fino al tettuccio. Si voltò a guardarlo, in preda alle palpitazioni; Jonathan stava guidando, senza prestargli attenzione, con una mano sul cambio. Era stato un caso, non un gesto calcolato.  
 _Calmati, calmati… va tutto bene…_  
“La casa vi piace?”  
“Come?”  
Il ragazzo si umettò le labbra: doveva aver parlato a bassa voce, ma far uscire le parole era una tortura.  
“La casa nuova… vi piace?”  
“Ah, certo!” Jonathan ridacchiò. “È una bella casa, spaziosa. E poi abbiamo un giardino; io e Wendy sognavamo un’abitazione del genere. Nell’altra casa avevamo solo un albero mezzo rinsecchito.”  
“Wendy?”  
“Mia moglie. Ha un nome anche lei, sai?” Sorrise nuovamente.  
 _Stupido!_ Christopher scosse la testa: sua moglie! Se n’era completamente dimenticato! Come aveva potuto? E c’era anche un figlio che ancora non parlava né camminava! _Stupido!_  
“Ti ho messo in imbarazzo?”  
Quella voce era liscia come la seta: unita al suo sguardo, riusciva ad incantarlo? “Come?”  
“Ti ho chiesto se hai la ragazza. Vedo che sei arrossito, non vorrei essere stato inopportuno.”  
“Cosa? No… non l’avevo sentita…” E smettila di balbettare!  
“Dammi del tu. Ti sembrò così vecchio?”  
“No! No… lei… tu… insomma…” Jonathan stava facendo sforzi non indifferenti per impedirsi di ridere, cosa che aumentava il rossore di Christopher. “No, non ho nessuna fidanzata” riuscì a dire, dopo aver ripreso un po’ di autocontrollo.  
“Davvero?” Il sorriso dell’uomo assunse l’aspetto di un ghigno diabolico. “Strano. Un così bel ragazzo…”  
Christopher cominciò a sudare freddo; il cuore sembrava essersi fermato, credeva di essere sul punto di morire.  
 _Un così bel ragazzo…_  
Lo aveva notato, lo aveva visto. Si era accorto che bello.  
Il rumore della ruota che fregava contro il marciapiede lo riportò alla realtà.  
“Siamo arrivati” annunciò Jonathan, spegnendo il motore. Fu come se un incantesimo si fosse rotto; il ragazzo afferrò lo zaino e si catapultò fuori dopo aver bofonchiato un ‘grazie’.  
Non aveva però fatto che pochi passi quando l’uomo lo richiamò. “Ehi, ragazzino, se posso essere sincero… mi piaci.” Un altro sorriso diabolico. “Mi piaci molto.”  
Si avviò verso la sua abitazione, lasciando Christopher da solo. Quando la madre lo chiamò per il pranzo, era ancora fermo sul marciapiede, la bocca leggermente aperta per lo stupore, gli occhi fissi su quella casa.

_Continua…_


	4. Fino all'ultima sillaba del tempo stabilito

Per Christopher quell’ultima frase fu decisamente troppo; il suo animo si contorceva agitato tra quelle sensazioni che lo dilaniavano. A volte predominava la paura e si chiudeva ancora di più in se stesso, evitando anche di uscire di casa. Altre volte si lasciava andare al piacere del peccato ed era perfino peggio.  
Il dramma scoppiò una sera, dopo gli allenamenti di basket.  
Era sotto la doccia insieme ai suoi compagni, si lasciava scivolare l’acqua calda sulla pelle sudata. Si stava estraniando da tutto quello che lo circondava, le risate e le battute degli altri erano diventate un semplice brusio di sottofondo. Le mani insaponate scesero lungo il suo corpo; quando sfiorarono il suo sesso, sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena. Chiuse gli occhi e tentò di calmarsi: era normale, assolutamente normale.  
Un’immagine gli apparve dietro le palpebre abbassate, quella di due occhi azzurri che lo fissavano vogliosi. Stavolta non cercò neanche di opporsi: il calore della stanza gli stava intorpidendo i nervi, si sentiva stanco. Stanco di lottare ancora contro quello che provava. L’erezione crebbe sotto le sue dita, mentre la sua mente riandava a quelle labbra carnose, a quel tatuaggio proprio sopra al suo sedere sodo. Non pensava che un corpo maschile potesse essere così bello… eccitante…  
“Ehi, guardate Chris!”  
Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi: una decina di coetanei lo fissava divertita.  
“Il secchione ha scoperto il sesso!”  
“Alleluia!”  
“Era ora!”  
“A chi stavi pensando?”  
“È mora o bionda?”  
“Ha le tette grosse?”  
E giù risate mentre lui diventava sempre più rosso. Quell’episodio gli aprì gli occhi: quello che stava facendo era sbagliato, doveva togliersi Jonathan dalla testa.  
La tensione gli causò inappetenza, seguita da una febbre alta che lo costrinse a letto per più di una settimana. Il medico di famiglia si preoccupò seriamente stavolta e arrivò a proporre un ricovero in ospedale per accertamenti.  
A salvare il giovane, però, bastò una lettera. Gliela consegnò la madre una mattina, disse che era un biglietto di auguri dei vicini per una pronta guarigione. Jonathan attese che fosse uscita per aprire la busta: dentro c’era un foglio con poche righe, scritte con una calligrafia chiara.  
 _Se provi anche tu quello che provo io, vieni da me. Io ti aspetterò. Fino all’ultimo istante del tempo che mi resta, io sarò qui per te. Perché ti voglio. Voglio solo te.  
J._  
Come per magia, Jonathan guarì.

_Continua…_


	5. Cercherò, proverò ad avere sempre su di me il profumo delle sue mani

Nel presente, Christopher rabbrividì. Avrebbe potuto dare la colpa al vento freddo della sera che stava invadendo la stanza attraverso la finestra aperta, ma perché doveva mentire a se stesso?  
Era il ricordo di quella sera di tanti anni fa, il ricordo della prima volta che si era concesso a Jonathan.  
Era un ragazzo senza esperienza: tremando era andato all’appuntamento, nel garage di Jon, subito dopo la scuola. Sentiva ancora le sue mani addosso mentre lo spogliavano lente, facendolo fremere. Si vergognava a mostrarsi nudo di fronte a quell’uomo maturo che avrebbe potuto giudicare il suo corpo, paragonarlo ad altri più eccitanti.  
“Sei così bello…” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, percorrendo con le sue dita il petto del ragazzo.  
Era la prima volta che baciava qualcuno, un bacio vero non di quelli dati di sfuggita alle ragazze, nel buio di uno sgabuzzino. Non più labbra solo appoggiate per poi essere subito ritratte, col cuore in gola per la paura di essere scoperti. Ora c’era la lingua di Jonathan che si faceva strada nella sua bocca, solleticando l’altra per invitarla a giocare. C’era il suo alito che sapeva di dentifricio alla menta. C’erano le sue mani, premute sui suoi fianchi mentre si stringevano l’uno all’altro. C’era l’erezione dell’uomo che spingeva dentro i jeans, e c’era la sua che strusciava contro la coscia di Jon, desiderosa di essere finalmente soddisfatta.  
I ricordi successivi si perdevano in una miriade di colori e sensazioni. Rammentava le mani dell’uomo che lo prendevano di peso per appoggiarlo sul cofano della macchina. Ricordava i baci e le carezze che gli regalò mentre le sue dita frugavano nelle tasche alla ricerca di qualcosa. Lo vide di sfuggita tirar fuori un qualcosa di argenteo seguito da un piccolo tubetto di crema. Non chiese niente, fino a quando un lieve dolore lo invase nelle parti basse.  
Si lamentò mentre le dita di Jon cominciavano a spingersi dentro di lui, prima una, poi due, forzando la sua apertura.  
“Shhh… rilassati…”  
Christopher tentò di obbedire, anche se la sofferenza era troppo intensa; respirò a fondo e si concentrò sulle piacevoli sensazioni che comunque quella penetrazione gli stava dando. La punta di un dito toccò un punto dentro di lui e un gemito gli uscì dalle labbra; si stava abbandonando totalmente a quelle mani, senza più paure, senza più dubbi.  
Non si rese conto di aver cominciato a chiedere di più, con voce strozzata dai sospiri di piacere. Le dita lo abbandonarono lasciandolo vuoto per un attimo, il tempo di permettere a Jon di infilarsi il preservativo e di posizionarsi tra le sue gambe.  
Il dolore aumentò a dismisura man mano che il sesso dell’uomo si faceva strada in lui, ma stavolta Chris strinse i denti e lo accolse respirando a fondo. Superò la sofferenza e poi fu solo piacere, così intenso e forte da lasciarlo stordito.  
Non ricordava cosa si dissero, se ci furono parole d’amore o solo gemiti e incitazioni. Rammentava però il momento in cui avevano raggiunto l’orgasmo, quasi nello stesso momento, quando si era sentito riempire dal liquido caldo dell’uomo mentre il suo gli bagnava la pancia.  
Ricordava il dopo, il bacio tenero di Jonathan sulle labbra mentre usciva da lui.  
“Sei mio… per sempre…” gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio. E Christopher aveva capito che cos’era l’amore.  
L’uomo che quel ragazzo era diventato si portò le dita alle narici e inspirò a fondo.  
Se si concentrava poteva ancora sentire, su di esse, il profumo di Jon.

_Continua…_


	6. Non è rimasto nulla a cui essere legati

Christopher assaporò quei momenti di felicità con tutto il suo essere. Non si era mai sentito così, adesso poteva dire di essere completo, di aver trovato ciò che gli mancava.  
Le sue visite a Jonathan divennero quotidiane, non poteva fare a meno di lui. Sentiva ancora le sue mani sul corpo, la sua lingua nella bocca, il suo sesso pulsante dentro di sé.  
Mentire ai genitori divenne facile e indispensabile e fu un miracolo che essi non sospettassero niente. Quando Wendy si prese una breve vacanza dai suoi con il bambino, il ragazzo arrivò a trasferirsi a casa del suo amante. La scusa era un’immaginaria visita ad un suo amico che aveva appena traslocato in un’altra città; stettero tutto il tempo chiusi in casa per evitare di essere scoperti, amandosi disperatamente ogni momento della giornata.  
Era tutto perfetto, però Christopher sentiva in fondo al cuore che qualcosa non andava. Non si accorse di cosa si trattava finché un giorno, nel pieno dell’orgasmo, sussurrò a Jonathan che lo amava. L’uomo si irrigidì e, quando ebbe finito, si allontanò da lui. Niente baci e abbracci… Chris sentì che l’aria fredda gli arrivava fino al cuore.  
“Tutto bene?” balbettò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
“Non dire mai più una cosa del genere” gli sibilò contro Jonathan. Il ragazzo ritrasse la mano spaventato: c’era negli occhi dell’altro un qualcosa che non aveva mai visto prima.  
“Ma… ma perché?”  
L’uomo si limitò a scuotere la testa mentre si alzava per rivestirsi.  
“Dimmi perché!” Una nuova consapevolezza si faceva strada in lui; si accorse di aver sempre pensato a quel momento, ma di aver scacciato il pensiero per paura che potesse realizzarsi. “Tu non mi ami?”  
“No.”  
Anche nei suoi peggiori incubi, Christopher non aveva mai immaginato che potesse andare così. Aveva considerato tutte le possibili conclusioni della loro storia e di solito finivano sempre per lasciarsi per colpa della moglie di lui o di suo padre che scopriva tutto e lo chiudeva in collegio. Il pensiero che Jonathan potesse non amarlo non l’aveva neanche concepito.  
“Io ti ho detto che ti desideravo, non che ti amavo.”  
Eccola adesso la verità. Non gliel’aveva mai detto, Chris aveva sempre dato per scontato che i sentimenti che provava fossero reciproci. Perché doveva dubitarne?  
“Ma io…”  
“Quello che tu provi non mi interessa.” Un altro colpo nello stomaco del ragazzo. “Cosa credevi, eh? Che avrei lasciato mia moglie per te? Che avrei buttato nel cesso la mia vita per stare con te? Che avrei rischiato di andare in galera solo per urlare al mondo il nostro amore?”  
Solo allora Christopher si rese conto che l’altro aveva ragione, era stato uno stupido a pensare che ci fosse un futuro per loro.  
Nella sua mente tutto aveva un senso, anche uscire mano nella mano per strada senza che nessuno trovasse da ridire sulla loro unione. Era stato uno sciocco, ma era innamorato.  
Non è possibile perdonare queste fantasie ad un ragazzo che ama per la prima volta?  
Non disse altro; si alzò a sua volta e si rivestì, sotto lo sguardo distante di Jonathan. Gli sembrava un estraneo in quel momento, non era l’uomo per il quale aveva messo in discussione la sua vita.  
“Sei stato solo una scopata, Chris.” La voce di Jon gli arrivò quando era già sulla porta di casa. “Una deliziosa scopata e nulla più.”  
Il ragazzo arrivò a casa e per giorni non disse niente. Continuò la sua vita com’era prima dell’arrivo dei nuovi vicini, impegnandosi al massimo negli studi.  
Quando, un anno dopo, vinse una borsa di studio per l’università, lasciò tutto senza rimpianti.  
Ormai non aveva niente che lo tenesse legato a quel posto.

_Continua…_


	7. C'è ancora troppa rabbia dentro

Il Christopher del presente strinse con forza i pugni allo stipite della finestra. Sentiva la rabbia che pensava sepolta tornare a galla. Non aveva mai perdonato Jonathan per quello che gli aveva fatto. Lo aveva privato della sua innocenza, approfittando della sua ingenuità… e del suo amore. Perché che avesse amato quell’uomo non c’erano dubbi. E per molto tempo Christopher fu convinto di essere stato corrisposto, l’idea di essere stato un semplice svago non gli attraversò la mente finché non venne a sapere di un altro ragazzo della sua età che, dopo di lui, aveva avuto una relazione con Jonathan. Comprese l’inganno ma non disse nulla, non denunciò l’uomo e lasciò che l’amore che ancora provava marcisse dentro di lui fino a diventare odio.  
Aveva atteso sedici anni per quella che lui chiamava ‘giustizia’ e che il resto del mondo avrebbe invece scambiato per ‘vendetta’. Continuò a guardare fuori dalla finestra finché non vide un ragazzino uscire dalla casa di fronte con un pallone in mano.  
Un leggero sorriso gli increspò le labbra.

Matthew – Matt per gli amici – si stava divertendo a calciare con forza la palla contro il muro per poi riprenderla al volo. Voleva superare il suo record personale di ottanta palleggi senza mai fermarsi, magari arrivare a cento. Con un soffio tentò di scostarsi il ciuffo biondo scuro che continuava a ricadergli sugli occhi, azzurri come quelli di suo padre Jonathan. Era un ragazzino viziato, figlio unico di genitori orgogliosi che lo vedevano già medico come il padre e il nonno; lui ancora non si poneva domande sul futuro, viveva la sua adolescenza con ingenuità, pensando solo al calcio.  
“Settantotto, settantanove, ottanta… merda!”  
Aveva colpito il pallone con eccessiva forza e ne aveva perso il controllo; si voltò con uno scatto, in tempo per vederlo colpire un uomo che era appena comparso sul marciapiede. Matt sbiancò e corse verso lo sconosciuto col cuore in gola. “Mi scusi… non volevo… si è fatto male?” balbettò.  
L’uomo sorrise e gli restituì il pallone. “Tutto a posto, non preoccuparti. Tu sei Matthew, vero?”  
Il ragazzo aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Sì, ma come fa a saperlo? Noi non ci siamo mai visti.”  
“Non puoi ricordarti di me. Quanto abitavo qui, tu eri molto piccolo. Mi chiamo Christopher.” E mentre gli stringeva la mano, abbassò la voce. “È un vero piacere…”  
Forse fu quel tono che non aveva mai sentito prima o forse fu quello sguardo a provocare in Matt un brivido strano lungo la schiena.  
Non sapeva quello che era successo in quel lungo momento, ma da quella notte cominciò a sognare due occhi scuri che lo fissavano.

_Fine_


End file.
